Testing a Web application often involves the use of an automated Web crawler. The Web crawler is configured to fill in forms, submit the forms, click (e.g., select) links in the Web application and the like. A large number of modern Web applications, however, have taken on a look and feel that closely parallels that of traditional desktop applications.
One consequence of Web applications emulating aspects of desktop applications is that automated testing methodologies are of limited benefit. Web crawlers and other forms of automated testing using scripts, for example, are unable to test a Web application with the same attention to detail as a human tester. Unlike automated testing methodologies, a human tester is able to manually navigate the Web application and determine an order of navigation and testing that follows the logic of the Web application when performing functional and/or security related testing.